This invention relates to an apparatus and method for ascertaining cardiac output and other parameters of a patient and more particularly to an apparatus and method for ascertaining cardiac output of the heart of a patient and other parameters such as oxygen content, carbon dioxide content, pH, hemoglobin in the blood of the patient, temperature and blood pressure.
Cardiac output measurements have heretofore been made. In the past, such measurements have been made by the use of a thermal dilution pulmonary artery catheter. The use of such thermal dilution pulmonary artery catheters provides an estimate of the true cardiac output and may have inaccuracies ranging from 20% or greater of the true output. It has been found that the use of such thermal dilution catheters increases hospital costs while exposing the patient to potential infectious arrhythmogenic, mechanical and therapeutic misadventure. There is therefore a need for a new and improved apparatus and method for ascertaining cardiac output.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for ascertaining cardiac output of a patient.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character which can be utilized for measuring in vivo arterial blood gases.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character which includes a control module and venous and arterial probes adapted to be coupled into the control module.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which the probes are blunt and atraumatic to the vessel wall.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which the probes are coated with an anti-thrombogenic agent.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which the probes utilized can be used without the use of an IV drip.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which the probes are small and use electrochemical sensors designed for use in the forearm.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which the control module is small and compact so that it can be held in a human hand.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which the control module is provided with a display which can be readily viewed.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character in which the probes utilized can be disposed of after one time use.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus of the above character which can be economically manufactured.